In the past, only a video image is played for audience in a video image screening facility such as a theater or a movie house. However, in addition to the video image, diverse effects are provided to the audience recently.
If it is said that a theater which plays a general video image is a 2D theater and a theater which plays a video image specially manufactured for audience to feel a stereoscopic perception while watching the video image is a 3D theater, a theater in which the audience may watch a video image while feeling five senses by stimulating senses of touch, smell and the like, as well as sight and hearing, is a 4D theater.
In the 4D theater, a motion base for moving a chair occupied by a viewer is installed under the chair, and a special effect device for providing the audience with diverse effects are installed in the chair, the inner walls and the ceiling of the theater.
When the audience watch a movie, they do not simply see only an image, but their interest and immersion in the movie can be increased by realistically feeling a motion synchronized with the image and the effects of water, wind, smoke, heat and the like by themselves.
A plurality of chair sets is arranged in a currently operating 4D theater, and the chair set includes, in addition to the motion base, a 4D effect apparatus installed on the backside of a chair set placed in the front row to inject water, wind, scent or the like. The 4D effect apparatus injects a material for generating a 4D effect from the backside of the chair set placed in the front row to the viewer sitting in a chair set placed in the back row.
Such a 4D effect apparatus is controlled by a central device which controls the entire theater and provides the same 4D effects to all the audience.
However, there are cases in which some of the audience dislike the 4D effects injected onto their faces. If the 4D effects are provided to all the audience, the 4D effects may induce displeasure to some of the audience while a movie is played. In addition, although some of the audience like the 4D effects, immersion in the movie felt by the audience may be lowered if 4D effects further stronger than their likings are provided.
In addition, a chair installed in a conventional screening facility to provide the 4D effects has a problem in that a viewer sitting in the back row cannot select intensity or a type of the 4D effects injected from a chair in the front row. Since the audience cannot select a type or intensity of the 4D effects desired by themselves, all the audience are provided with 4D effects of the same type and intensity.